


Several States Away

by Kivan



Series: Andreil Week 2019 [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, cannon typical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivan/pseuds/Kivan
Summary: He’s in Boston, still, not able to make it out to his particular Foxes game.Which is naturally why Neil takes a ball to the facemask a few seconds before halftime.





	Several States Away

**Author's Note:**

> For Andreil Weeek 2019.

Day7;SeveralStatesAway

_Answer your phone_ , the text says. Andrew frowns at the screen and then back at his laptop.

This wasn’t a good feeling, he decides glaring at the paused game on the screen, the sportscasters muted.

His phone pings in his hand after another few minutes. It’s Kevin _, The paramedics are taking him. He threw up. Doesn’t seem to be more than a mild concussion though._

_I know what a fucking concussion is_ , He texts back angrily.

_Oh sorry_ , Is Kevin’s snotty reply, _I thought your twins was the one in med school_.

_I could kill you right now_ , he texts instead. He wants to kill someone, and Kevin is making himself a target.

Kevin, wisely, does not reply.

It’s another tense couple of minutes before the teams return to the court, the Foxes bursting from the bench with a particularly vengeful air- even though the live stream Andrew had been watching.

He’s in Boston, still, not able to make it out to his particular Foxes game.

Which is naturally why Neil takes a ball to the facemask a few seconds before halftime.

They had shown the sportscasters as opposed to the janitorial staff cleaning the bright blood off the floor. Kevin, who was visiting on an off weekend for the Sirens, had texted him that Neil’s nose was broken. Along with a minor concussion, as well then.

It takes a conscious effort for Andrew to make his fingers uncurl and his lungs to force in a stable breath.

It’s not a panic attack, but he feels like someone hit him in the gut when that ball had collided with Neil’s head- as he watched, through a live stream, several states away.

The half is nearly over by the time his phone pings again.

_I’m not going to the hospital_ , Neil texts him and Andrew can hear the petulance in his words.

_Yes, you are_ , he texts back and without waiting, dials.

“I’m not,” Neil answers on the second ring.

He sounds fine, Andrew realizes. He sounds perfectly fine.

He must take too long because Neil sighs before Andrew can say anything, “Fine.”

Andrew forces himself to swallow. “I’m sure the brat would appreciate knowing you went.”

“Oh, fuck him,” Neil answers with a sniffle and Andrew can nearly taste the blood along his upper lip. “Are you okay?” He asks next and Andrew nearly scoffs.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Neil’s voice is nearly laughing as he answers, “You were clearly watching. I got your texts and missed calls. Sorry the EMT wouldn’t really let go of my face to let me answer.”

Andrew does scoff now.

“Kevin said he text you. Did you need coach’s number again, just in case?”

“I know his number. I don’t need you help with that,” Andrew answers back for some reason.

This is probably as close to flirting as they get.

Neil hums, and Andrew feels his skin prickle, “Sure you don’t.”

“Also, try not to have a next time,” Andrew feels compelled to add.

Neil is suspiciously quiet to this remark. “Can’t promise that,” he finally says after a long few moments where Andrew just listens to him breathe.

Andrew can’t find a reply. The imagine of Neil’s blood flowing out of his helmet as he crumpled to his knees less than thirty minutes ago- on the live stream, several states away- floats unbidden to the front of Andrew’s memories.

“Are you afraid?” Neil’s voice is a near whisper and Andrew can imagine him in the locker room, having shoo’d the EMT’s away for now with the rest of the team still on the court- playing on the live stream, several states away.

“Of you doing something stupid,” Andrew makes himself reply, nearly glad when his voice doesn’t shake, “Constantly.”


End file.
